Touch
by SoraYa UeHara
Summary: My closed heart cannot love anyone. I believed so, but my heart is opening before I knew it. I really hate to bruise or to be bruised anymore.I believe so, but why do I think that it won't be like that with you?/ Inspired by Miss A-Touch/ Song Fic.


**Touch**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings : Typo(s), alur agak kecepatan, sedikit gaje (maybe), dll

Inspired by Touch-Miss A

**Don't Like Don't Read…**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun.."

"Bawa aku bersamamu…"

Permohonan pertama dan terakhir kali yang ia pinta dari keturunan Uchiha itu. Tidak ada, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan ia pinta darinya.

"Terima kasih…. Sakura."

.

.

_**My closed heart cannot love anyone.**_

_**I believed so…**_

_**But my heart is opening before I knew it.**_

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi matahari sore yang telah kekuningan menghiasi langit Konoha.

"Ugh," gadis yang masih terbaring di atas rerumputan itu hanya mengeluh, sembari mendudukan dirinya. "Tidak," katanya lagi.

"Lalu mengapa kau berkeringat seperti itu, Sakura? Sasuke lagi?" kata laki-laki yang telah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah kiri gadis yang di panggil Sakura tersebut.

"Iya. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa bohong padamu, Sensei. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa." Sakura menekukkan kedua kakinya sejajar dada dan memeluknya erat.

"Kalau kau bisa berkata jujur kenapa harus berbohong?" Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan buku kecil bersampul oren dari saku celananya. "Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu, Sakura."

"Sensei," panggil Sakura. Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang duduk di samping Sakura. Matanya terus menatap lembaran buku di hadapannya. "Hei, Kakashi! Aku bicara padamu," katanya sambil sedikit berteiak.

"Bicaralah, Sakura. Aku mendengarkanmu," jawab lelaki itu-Kakashi.

"Menurutmu, mengapa Sasuke selalu datang ke mimpiku?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

"Karena kau selalu memikirkannya," jawab Kakashi dengan santainya.

"Apa itu baik atau buruk?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Buruk," jawab Kakashi singkat.

Sakura menghadapkan badannya pada Kakashi, sebelum kembali bertanya, "Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sensei?"

Kakashi tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang Sakura berikan. Ada satu saran yang selalu ingin ia berikan pada Sakura. Tapi… " Cobalah mencari cinta yang lain, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa ketika mendengar kalimat dari mantan gurunya itu. "Apa kau serius, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura heran. "Mencari cinta yang lain? Bagiku, Sasuke adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku!"

Kakashi merasa nyeri di dadanya ketika mendengar kalimat dari Sakura. Ya, cinta pertama. Sasuke adalah cinta pertama dalam hidup Sakura, dan itu tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh siapa pun-termasuk dirinya. Tapi cinta terakhir? Hatinya menolak keras kalimat itu. "Terserah, aku hanya memberimu saran, Sakura. Aku tidak berbakat dalam percintaan." Kakashi mebutup buku miliknya dan berdiri meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk dalam diam. "Selamat sore," katanya sebelum meninggalkan Sakura.

Dua tahun sudah mereka-Naruto dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa untuk mengejar tujuan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke pergi menemui Orochimaru untuk mengejar tujuan utama dalam hidupnya-Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa dan berguru pada Jiraiya utuk mengejar tujuannya sendiri-Uchiha Sasuke.

Hanya Hatake Kakashi dan salah satu mantan muridnya yang tetap berada di Konoha, Haruno Sakura. Dua tahun terakhir gadis Haruno itu tumbuh menjadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat dengan segala kecantikan duniawi yang dimilikinya. Dan selama dua tahun terakhir itu pula, gadis itu selalu mendatangi mantan gurunya, dan mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

Sedangkan Hatake Kakashi, satu tahun terakhir ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di desa. Ia juga sedang mengejar tujuan hidupnya saat ini-Haruno Sakura, mantan muridnya. Aneh? Memang. Ia pun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Setiap Sakura datang padanya, entah mengapa ia sangat bersemangat untuk mendengarkan cerita gadis itu. Semuanya, kecuali yang menyangkut Uchiha.

Orang bilang, cinta datang karena terbiasa. Ya, ia terbiasa melihat gadis Haruno itu tersenyum manis padanya, terbiasa melihat gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapannya, terbiasa mendengar teriakan yang memekakkan telinga milik gadis itu, terbiasa mendengar suara manja darinya, terbiasa, terbiasa, terbiasa. Dan pada akhirnya, jantung dan hatinya terbiasa untuk menyebut nama Haruno Sakura di setiap detakan dan setiap keping trombosit yang disuplai bersamaan dengan oksigen di dalam tubuhnya.

_**My hardened heart cannot be thrilled again.**_

_**I believe so…**_

_**But my heart pounds every time I see you.**_

"Sensei." Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sakura ketika melihat Kakashi berdiri dan meniggalkannya seorang diri. 'Apa aku menyinggung perasaannya?'

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kakashi meninggalkannya tanpa memberinya solusi. Setidaknya, ia akan berkata 'Tak apa, semuanya akan lebih baik. Aku janji.'

Sepi. Itulah yang ia rasakan sesaat setelah Kakashi benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Rasa sepi yang sama ketika Sasuke dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Ia ingin menangis sakarang, agar Kakashi kembali duduk di sampingnya dan menenangkannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Kakashi," gumamnya.

Perlahan, Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada kirinya, dan merasakan detakan disana. 58. Ya, 58 detakan selama semenit. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan hutan tempat ia dan Tim 7 pertama kali berlatih dengan Kakashi beberapa tahun lalu.

Sekali lagi Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya dan kembali menghitung detak jantungnya. 65. Normal. Ia merasa aneh dengan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi normal setelah Kakashi tidak ada di dekatnya, atau berada di dalam jarak pandangnya.

Kakashi. Entah mengapa jantung Sakura selalu berdetak lebih kencang saat pria itu berada di dekatnya, saat melihatnya, atau bahkan hanya ketika mendengar suara _baritone_nya. Entah mengapa, Sakura selalu merasa bersemangat untuk dapat bercerita apapun pada Kakashi. Apapun itu.

Sakura baru saja sampai di depan bangunan _flat_nya ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut keperakan di antara kerumunan orang di bawah sana. 'Kakashi-sensei,' batinya. Sakura segera mengusap dada sebelah kirinya. Ia tersenyum. Ya, ia senang dengan debaran jantung yang kian cepat di dadanya. Namun, detakan jantungnya kembali normal ketika lelaki dengan rambut keperakan itu berbalik menghadapnya. Itu bukan Kakashi. Dengan wajah murung, Sakura memasuki _flat_nya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dengan kasar. Ia menutup mata dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia kesal dengan dirinya sekarang. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat yang 'menurut'nya menyakiti hati Kakashi.

'_Bagiku, Sasuke adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku.'_

Ia hanya merasa Kakashi marah karena kalimat bodoh yang diucapkannya itu. Sakura menghirup napas dalam dan menghembusnya melalui mulut dengan perlahan. Sakura sadar, jika Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya. Tidak ada yang salah dari bagian yang itu. Tapi 'yang terakhir'? 'Kau bukan _Kami,_ Sakura. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah ini,' batin Sakura.

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan dan benda yang pertama kali ia pandangi adalah foto Tim 7. Ia merindukan saat-saat bahagia itu. Sakura memandangi Uchiha Sasuke. Pupil matanya mengecil ketika ia mengingat ketika pemuda Uchiha itu datang ke setiap mimpinya. Wajahnya semakin mengeras ketika Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Kenyataan yang mau tidak mau harus ia terima. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke hanya hidup di dunia mimpinya. Setiap kali Sakura menangisi kepergiannya, Sasuke tak pernah datang ke hadapannya. Lelaki itu hanya hidup di dunia mimpi dan khayalnya. Sakura tak ingin terus hidup dalam dunia yang tak nyata itu. Ia butuh kepastian. Ia butuh perhatian. Ia butuh pelukan dan sentuhan. Bukan kenangan buruk yang datang menghampiri setiap kali ia menutup mata.

Sakura menatap seseorang yang tepat berada di atasnya dalam foto tersebut. Hatake Kakashi. Sakura kembali merasa bersalah pada mantan gurunya tersebut. Kakashi. Ia selalu datang untuk Sakura ketika ia membutuhkannya. Ia selalu ada di belakangnya untuk memberi dorongan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup. Ia selalu berbohong pada Sakura hanya agar ia dapat melihat senyuman di wajah Sakura. Ia sosok nyata dalam hidupnya, yang ia kira hanya hidup dalam sebuah dunia khayal.

_**I really hate to bruise or to be bruised anymore.**_

_**I believe so…**_

_**But why do I think that it won't be like that with you?**_

Sakura mengacuhkan panggilan Ino di belakangnya. Ia terus memacu langkahnya melewati lorong demi lorong rumah sakit. Langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang lorong putih tersebut.

Kakashi. Nama itu yang terus berlarian di kepalanya. Pagi ini, ia mendengar berita Kakashi terluka parah setelah menjalankan misi solonya di Ame. 'Bodoh! Bahkan kau tidak tahu kalau dia menerima misi, Sakura!' maki Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Dalam langkahnya, Sakura terus menyalahkan dirinya atas keadaan Kakashi yang sekarang. Kakashi sengaja menerima misi berbahaya itu karena ingin menjauh dari dirinya. "Bodoh!" gumam Sakura.

Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di depan kamar bernomor 207. Kamar tempat Kakashi dirawat. Sakura beru saja akan memegang _handle_ pintu besi ketika Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan menahan tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

"Hokage-sama bilang Kakashi-sensei butuh istirahat, Sakura," ucap Ino dengan nada rendah.

Tanpa memandang Ino, Sakura menjawab, "Aku belum minta maaf."

"Nanti saja, Kakashi-sensei sedang istirahat," kata ino lagi.

Sekarang Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Kumohon," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti itu saat menjenguk seseorang, tersenyumlah," kata Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang belum sempat mengalir, dan membuat senyumah cerah di wajahnya. "Terimakasih," bisiknya. Ino membalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura setelah menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Dengan tekat kuat, Sakura mendorong dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Kakashi yang duduk sembari membaca buku kesukaannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal yang tumpuk. Ketika Kakashi menoleh padanya, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti hati Kakashi lagi. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya jika hati disakiti oleh seseorang.

Cara menyembuhkan sakit hati karena cinta yang paling mujarab adalah dengan menyembuhkan hati yang tersakiti oleh cinta lainnya. Setidaknya, itu yang Kakashi pernah katakan padanya. Sakura akan menyembuhkan hati Kakashi.

"Sensei."

_**It will take long cure the wounds in my heart.**_

_**I believe so…**_

_**But I am already in your arms before I knew it.**_

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "Sakura, kau datang?" ucapnya setela menutup novel kesukaannya dan meletakkannya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau bagaimana keadaanmu, sensei?" Sakura menarik bangku dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Kakashi.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan datar.

"Lebih baik," balas Sakura ragu. Melihat perban di lengan atas sebelah kiri Kakashi, Sakura tahu keadaan lelaki itu tidak 'lebih' baik.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang memiliki niatan untuk memulai pembicaraaan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau masih marah, sensei?" Sakura akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka, dengan wajah menunduk.

"Marah kenapa?" tanya Kakashi datar.

"Karena perkataanku waktu itu." Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata _onyx_ Kakashi untuk seper sekian detik, karena Kakashi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak salah apapun," ucap Kakashi dingin.

Sakura langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Air matanya sudah hampir tumpah sekarang. Dia sendiri tak tahu siapa yang sedang bersamanya sekarang di dalam ruangan ini. Yang ia tahu, Kakashi adalah orang yang paling perhatian dan penuh kasih padanya. Tapi sikap Kakashi barusan... "Lalu mengapa sikapmu seakan-akan menjauh dariku? Kau pasti marah padaku 'kan, sensei?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Kakashi sekarang memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis musih semi itu sepenuhnya. "Kau bukan anak-anak lagi, Sakura. Kau sudah dewasa. Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu hanya karena perkataan konyolmu itu."

Sakura menatap mata Kakashi. Pandangannya sudah lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. "Kau pergi menjalankan misi karena ingin menjauh dariku. Seandainya aku tidak membuatmu marah atau kesal, kau pasti tidak akan terluka seperti sekarang." Pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur karena air matanya mulai mengalir dan semakin menggenang.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, Sakura. Aku, aku yang terlalu ceroboh." Kakashi menghadapkan badannya pada Sakura. "Aku tidak bersikap profesional saat menjalankan misi. Di kepalaku hanya ada kau, kau dan kau." Kakashi tersenyum saat tangis Sakura mulai mereda. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi pikiranku selalu tertinggal di Konoha," kata Kakashi sambil tertawa renyah, kemudian menggaruk rambut peraknya.

"Apa kau terluka karena memikirkan aku?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Haha, mungkin," jawab Kakashi. "Tapi ku rasa bukan karena itu. Di sini. Entah mengapa di sini sakit ketika aku melawan ninja Ame itu," kata Kakashi sambil meraba dadanya. "Sakit sekali," kata Kakashi lagi.

Kakashi tahu rasa sakitnya muncul karena perkataan Sakura saat itu. Entah mengapa perkataan Sakura itu bisa masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Kakashi pikir, rasa sakitnya karena ia telalu sering berada dekat dengan Sakura. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha untuk beberapa saat sampai rasa sakit hatinya hilang. Ame, menurut Kakashi itu cukup untuk menghilangkan pikirannya terhadap Sakura.

"Apa rasa sakitnya sudah hilang setelah kau pergi?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, semakin sakit."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Mungkin yang Kakashi rasakan sama persis seperti yang Sakura rasakan. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sensei?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Kakashi.

Kakashi terkejut atas pertanyaan Sakura. Apa Sakura sadar akan perasaan Kakashi padanya? Kakashi rasa, tidak ada waktu yang lebih tepat dari saat ini. Mungkin rasa sakit hatinya bisa sedikit berkurang jika ia jujur. "Iya," jawabnya singkat. Senyuman di wajah Sakura semakin mengembang. Ia ingin menanyakan pada siapa mantan gurunya itu jatuh cinta jika kakashi tidak mendahulinya. "Padamu," kata Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum haru saat mendengar Kakashi mengatakan 'padamu'. Itu artinya Kakashi mengatakan ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura. "Aku juga padamu, Sensei," gumam Sakura. Sakura menghapus butiran-butiran air mata yang tersisa di pipinya, dan kemudian maju satu langkah untuk merengkuh Kakashi dalam pelukannya.

"Kau apa padaku, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi heran. Kakashi merasa janggal saat Sakura memeluknya. Pelukan Sakura tidak seperti yang ia rasakan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Menurutmu?" kata Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya semilir angin yang bertiup melalui jendela di hadapannya, dan tangan Kakashi yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Sakura dan Kakashi tak pernah menyangka jika rasa sakit hati yang mereka rasakan akan tersembuhkan dengan begitu cepatnya. Yang mereka sadari hanya rasa cinta, saying, dan kasih yang mengalir deras saat mereka tenggelam dalam sebuh pelukan hangat. Saling mengobati rasa sakit hati dengan saling mencintai.

_**You touch my heart baby**_

_**You touch my heart baby**_

_**You touch my heart with your soft hands**_

_**You touch my heart and took away all of my heart**_

_TheEnd_

A/N:

Hohoho, saya kemnali dengan KakaSaku saya. Maaf kalau agak gaje gini yah.

Kalau saya saranin sih baca fic iini sambil dengar lagu miss A-nya. Walaupun gak ngaruh banget sih :p

Soal fic KakaSaku saya yang satu lagi itu tuh *you know which one* saya masih bingung mau di bawa kemana ceritanya. Endingnya udah terbingkai rapi di kepala saya, Cuma saya bingung buat bikin jalan menuju endingnya itu gimana. Jadi, saya mohon kesabaannya ya semua…

Oke, sampai sini dulu ya. Jangan lupa buat RnR. See you on next fic, minna-san~


End file.
